1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an interface of a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and method for recognizing locations of external devices such as a cellular phone, a digital camera, a camcorder, or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art display apparatuses for recognizing external devices use one of a radio frequency identification (RFID) technique, a camera, and a global positioning system (GPS). An apparatus using the RFID technique includes a radio frequency (RF) reader which can read and decode, an RFID tag having unique information stored thereon, application software, and a network. The RF reader is installed on the outside of the display apparatus and the RFID tag is attached to the external device, and therefore the RF reader senses an identification (ID) of the external device. A method of an apparatus using the camera includes installing the camera under or on the top of a table display, and sensing a location of the external device. In an apparatus using the GPS, a GPS receiver estimates an exact time and distance from more than three measuring units, and each of three distances is calculated by using a triangle method to recognize a location of the external device.
However, according to the related art technique, when a reader such as an RFID reader is installed on the outside of the display apparatus, information simply showing that an external device having a predetermined ID is in front of the display apparatus is indicated without showing a location of the device. Although a location of the external device can be detected by using the camera, a recognition rate may be low and a high processing capability is required, since image processing is performed by the camera. When using the GPS, an error of the location in a small place such as a display apparatus is increased, a device may become complicated to implement, and costs may be increased.